Conventional telecommunications systems such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) are utilized by many people worldwide to carry voice and data from one location to another location. There are also other systems that are utilized to transmit voice and data between multiple locations such as voice over IP (VoIP), cellular telephones, electronic mail, and instant messaging.